BAROK VAN ZIEKZ FIND LUV 11!
by polinter
Summary: BAROK VAN ZIEKZ TEH PROSECUTOR IZ SUPR GHEY. COSNEY MEGUNDAL FINDZ OUT AN IZ GOIN 2 TELL EVRYONE HIS SEEKRET. WILL HE STOP COSNEY FRUM GETTIN PEEPS 2 CALL HIM STOOPID? FIND OUT HER!1!1
1. BAROK GO 2 SHOP

HEYYY DIS MY FIRST STORY DU U LIEK!?/1!?/1!?1/!?

* * *

ONCE TEH PROSECUTOR BAROK VAN ZIEKZ WUZ RLY GHEY. HE WUZ RLY GHEY 4 HIS RIVAL RYUUNOSUKE NARUHODOU. HE CUD NOT SHARE HIS FEELINGS CUZ IT WUZ ENGLAND IN DA 19TH SENTURY, AN MOST PEEPS WUZ ICKY HOMOFOBEZ AN WUD FINKZ HE WUZ FUNNY.

HE LONGD 4 DA WAN HE LOVD SO MUTCH, HE SCREAMD 2 SLEEP TEH NEXT DAI HE WUZ IN HIS OFFICE AN MADE PAPERWORK. HIS SECRETARY CAME IN AN SED DAT RYUUNOSUKE HAD JUS BEEN GIVEN NEW TRIAL. LONGIN 2 C AGAIN, HE TOOK TEH CASE IMMEDIATELY. HE CUD NOT WAIT 2 C NARUHOMOS SWEET FACE. HE DISMISD HIS SECRETARY, AN SMILE APPEARD ON HIS FACE AS HE THOT 2 C HIS CRUSH AGAIN. HE WUZ SUPR DUPR HAPPEH, SO TEH FACT DAT HE HAD 2 KEEP HIS CRUSH ON RYUUNOSUKE SEEKRET WUZ FORGOTTEN.

BAROK HAD JUS FINISHD HIS CURRENT SENTENCE, SO HE TOOK TEH TEST INFORMASHUN LEFT BY HIS SECRETARY, AN BEGAN READIN SO HE CUD GIT TEH INFO BOUT TEH NEXT TRYL. ONCE HE WUZ DUN, HE DECIDD 2 GO OUT AN GIT SOMETHIN 2 EAT CUZ HE WUZ HAPPEH. HE WENT OUT OV HIS OFFICE AN GOT INTO HIS CORPSE CAR AN DROOV 2 MISTAH BLEICHEN EATIN EMPORIUM 2 EAT SOMETHIN. AS HE DROOV, TEH POLICE FINDZ HIM AN SED UR ARREST AN HE SED NO IM NOT AN THEY SED OH MAN K AN HE WENT ON 2 GIT HIS SNACKZ.

AS HE WALKD THRU TEH DOORS, HE WENT 2 GIT SUM RUBBERY BEARS, BUT DEN HE SAW HIS CRUSH ! 1 ! HE STARD AT NARUHODOU AN DEN NARUHODO THEN CAME OVER AND TOUCHED HIS ARM AND ASKED WHAT WAS WRONG BAROK FROZE AND BLUSHED AND THEN RAN WITH HIS RUBBERY BEAR INTO THE BATHROOM.

WHEN HE WENT TO THE BATHROOM AND SAW COSNEY MEGUNDAL NAD COSNEY SED I GET MY REVENGE AND BAROK SAID NO YER NOT CUZ YOU A MIDGET, AND COSNEY SAY HOW YOU DARE, YOUR CRUSH CULD BE DEAD SUN SINCE I CANT KILL U IF I WAN REVENG. BY THE WAY, WHY DO YOU LIKE A DUD YOU BLUUDY GHEY IN GONNA TELL EVERYONE. COSNEY MESSYOURSELF RAN OUT OF THE ROOM AND BAROK RAN BEHIND HIM BECAUSE HE HAD TO KEEP HIS HOMOSEXUALITY A SECRET.

ARM WHEN BAROK WENT OUT, HE WENT TO NARUHODO TO PROTECT HIM FROM THE EVIL COSNEY, BUT HIS CRUSH WAS WITH THAT UGLY BICH SUSATO TAHT WUZ TRYING TO STEAL HIS MAN. HE WANTED TO DROPKIK HER INTO HELL, THOUGH HE WAS AN ATHEIST. WHEN HE SAW THAT NARUHODO WAS SAFE, HE WENT TO GO TELL HARD VORTEX AND THIS DETECTIVE WHO LOOKED LIKE THE TURNPILLAR GUYS THAT COSNEY MEGUNDAL WAS NOT DEAD AND THAT HE WANTED TO KILL NARUHODO.

HE WENT INTO THE ALLEY WHERE HE LEFT HIS CAR, BECAUSE IT WAS THE 19TH CENTURY AND PEOPLE DID NOT KNOW WHAT CARS WERE, BUT HE SAW IT WAS GONE ! 11. THERE WAS A NOTE ON THE FLOOR AND IT SAID HEHEHEHE I STOLE YER CAR YOU HAVE TO SELL IT - CONSEY MEDUNGAL. BAROC FELL TO THE GROUND AND CRIED NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AND HE BEGAN TO CRY. THEN THE THIRD JUROR FROM THE THIRD CASE OF DGS NOTICED HIM AND BEGAN 2 LAFF CUZ COSNEY MEGUNDAL TOLD HIM DAT BAROK WUZ SUPR HOMOSEKSUAL. BAROK SED FUK U AN RAN AWAY CRYIN CUZ OV HIS CARCAS WUZ TAKEN. IT BEGAN 2 RANE, SO BAROK RAN HOME 2 PLAN FUNERAL 4 HIS CAR. POOR BAROK WUZ SUPR DUPR SAD, SO WHEN HE GOT HOME, HE WANTD 2 KILL HIMSLEF, BUT HE REMEMBERD DAT NARUHODO CUD BE KILLD BY TEH EVIL COSNEY MEGUDNAL, SO HE DIDNT SO HE CUD PROTECT HIS CRUSH, EVEN IF HE CUD NOT START RELASHUNSHIP WIF HIM.

TEH FUNERAL WUZ PRIVATELY HELD, WER BAROK CONVERTD CHILD AN THREW THEM INTO TEH THAMEZ. IT WUZ SUPR BEAUTIFUL BAROK SHOUTD AFTR TEH FUNERAL 2 SLEEP AGAIN. HE WUZ SUPR TIRD AN HAD 2 COME 2 TEH TRIAL 2MORROW. HE CUD HARDLY WAIT 2 C NARUHODO AGAIN.

BAROK HAD DREAM HE WUZ WIF TEH BEAUTIFUL RYUUNOSUKE NARUHODO 4 MEETIN. THEY WENT 2 MISTAH BLEACHIN FUD EMPORIUM 2 GIT SUM GUMMY BEARS AN CHKN. BAROK WUZ BLUSHIN AN WUZ RLY NERVOUS. HE TOLD NARUHODO DAT HIS HAIR WUZ RLY PRICKLY LIEK HEDGEHOG. BAROK LOVD HEDGEHOGS. NOT IN DA PERVY WAI, U R WRONG ! 111 ! 1! 11 NARUHODO FINDZ IT BIT FUNNY BUT DIDNT RLY UNDERSTAND. THEY EATD THEIR GUMMY BEARS, WHILE THEY TALKD BOUT COURT. DAT DID NOT LAST LONG CUZ COSNEY MEGUNDAL APPEARD ! 11111111 ! 1! 1COSNEY MEGUNDAL HAD MEGAFONE (WHICH HE SOMEHOW HAD IN DA 19TH SENTURY). HE SHOUTD HAY GUYZ COSNEY MEGUNDAL HER! DID U KNOE DAT PROSECUTOR VAN ZIEKZ IZ BLOODY GHEY? EVRYONE LOOKD AT BAROK AN BEGAN 2 LAFF. NARUHODO LOOKD RLY FURIOUS, HE STEPPD OUT OV HIS CHAIR AN STEPPD BAROQUE IN DA FACE. NARUHODO SED DAT BAROK WUZ STOOPID AN HIT HIM AN SED HE HATD HIM. BAROK BEGAN 2 CRI IN FRUNT OV EVRY1 AN THEY CALLD HIM PUSY. HE SHOUTD MOAR JUROR 3 FRUM CASE 3 CAME AN STABBD HIM. NOBODY CAREZ BAROK WOKE UP AN CRID. HE WUZ SUPR DUPR SAD BUT HE HAD 2 GO 2 TEH TRIAL SO DAT HE DRESD AN WENT.

* * *

FIND OUT WUT HAPPENS AT TEH TRIAL IN DA NEXT CHAPTR MAH PEEPS ! 1! 111!


	2. BAROK GO 2 TRYL

BAROK VAN ZIEKZ GOT 2 TEH COURTHAUS AN WALKD INSIDE. HE HAD 2 WALK 2 COURT SINCE CONSEY MEGUNDAL KILLD HIS CAR. HE WUZ STILL SUPR SAD, BUT HE GOT 2 C NARUHODO SO HE WUZ HALF SAD HALF HAPPEH.

POOR BAROK TRUGDD INTO TEH COURTROOM COVERD IN RANE CUZ OUTSIDE THAR WUZ RANE. HE WENT 2 TEH BAFROOM 2 GIT TOWELS 2 DRY OFF SINCE 4 SUM REASON THAR WUZ BAFROOM IN DA COURTHAUS. HE RAN SO HE CUD GIT IN COURT AT RITE TIEM. WHEN HE WENT IN HE SAW COSNEY MEDUGNAL !1!111!1!111!

HE WUZ SURPISD EVEN DOH HE SAW COSNEY LIEK YESTURDAI CUZ COSNEY WUZ IN BAFROOM WAITIN 2 GIT REVENGE. COSNEY WUZ LIEK WTF U FINDZ ME YESTURDAI IN DA BAFROO SURPRISD IM IN DIS WAN DOOD U RLY NED 2 LERN 2 EXPECT DIS KIND OV BRO.

BAROK SED WELL YOURE MIDGET YOURE WORTHLES. CONSEY SED WTH BRO I KNOE IM LIEK SUPR SHITY GUY BUT NOT ALL MIDGETS R WORTHLES U BLOODY GHEY.

COSNEY THREW HAMHAM AT BAROKZ FACE. TEH HAMHAM EXPLODD INTO PEICEZ OV FRID EGG. COSNEY THREW SMOKE BOMB AS HE LAUGHD AN TEH DISTORTD VERSHUN OV ALL STAR STARTD PLAYIN.

IT WUZ CHAOS.

BAROK WIPD TEH EGG OV HIS FACE AN SAW ON HIS ROLEX DAT HE WUZ ALMOST GONNA BE LATE 4 DA TRIAL SO HE RUSHD OUT OV TEH BAFROOM AS HE WUZ HAPPEH HE WUZ GONNA C NARUHODO AGAIN. BAROK WENT 2 TEH TRIAL ROOM. HE STEPPD IN FABULOUSLY WIF HIS SMEXY LEGS. EVRYONE LOOKD AT HIS SMEXY LEG.

TEH JUDGE SED HAY THAR R U READY MAH BOIS. BAROK SED YEZ. NARUHODO SED YEZ. WHEN BAROK LOOKD AT NARUHODO HE BLUSHD.

TEH TRIAL STARTD. BAROK SED OPENIN STATEMENT. TEH WITNES JUROR 3 FRUM CASE 3 OV DGS SAW TEH VICTIM GIT KILLD BY TEH DEFENDANT.

BAROK RECOGNIZD TEH WITNES AN REMEMBERD HIS CAR. HE ALSO REMEMBERD DAT HE WUZ GONNA TELL HART VORTEX BOUT TEH MEGUNDAL SITUASHUN. HE THOT OH . TEH JUDGE SED UMHUM. HE NOTICD WER HE WUZ.

HE SED SCUSE ME LET ME CONTINUE. TEH VICTIM WUZ FINDZ DED WIF 20 HAMHAMS UP HIS BUTT.

IT WUZ RLY GROS.

TEH HAMHAMS WUZ ALSO DED AN BELONGD 2 TEH DEFENDANT. THEY WUZ RLY FAT 2.

WELL DOESNT IT SEEM LIEK TEH DEFENDANT WUZ GUILTY SED JUDGE. OBJECT!1!1!1! SED NARUHODO.

HOW CUD DOOD DYE FRUM BUTT HAMHAMS.

WELL HE WUZ ALLERGIC 2 HAMHAMS ORIENT SED BAROK. HE WANTD 2 LISTEN 2 NARUHODOS VOICE ALL DAI.

OH. SED NARUHODO.

HAHA STOOPID JAP!1!1!1! SED TEH JUDGE.

BAROK WANTD 2 PUNCH TEH JUDGE 4 SAYIN DAT BUT HE NEEDD MONEY AN JOB. HE KNEW DAT HE SED DAT NARU WUZ AN ORIENT LOT BUT HE HAD 2 MAK PEEPS FINKZ HE WUZ FILTHY RACIST LIEK TEH REST OV THEM.

WELL LETS GO BAK 2 TEH TRIAL K? SED TEH JUDGE. K. SED BOTH ATTORNEYS. WELL LETS GO GIT TEH DETECTIV 2 SA-

BOOMHAAJ DEIW IWRHIVHHBVW RLVB!1!1!1!1!1111!1!1!1111!11!1!1!1!1!`!1

NARUHODO FELL 2 TEH FLOOR! HE WUZ SHOT NEAR TEH HART!1!1! AN ASSASIN WUZ IN DA CORNR WIF GUN!1!1! HE HAD SHOT NARUHODO!111!

EVRYONE GASPD! BAROK ALMOST CRID BUT HE NEEDD 2 KEEP UP HIS EDGY PERSONA. EVIL SUSATO DID SOMETHIN GO 4 ONCE AN CALLD THEAND HOSPITAL!1! TEH ASSASIN SED COSNEY MEGUNDAL TOLD ME 2 DO IT! EVRYONE GASPD! OMG COSNEY MEGUNDAL ISNT HE DED!1!1

NO HE ISNT SED TEH ASSASIN. HIS NAYM WUZ ROCKY DE KILLR. HE GOT AWAY BEFORE ANYONE CUD KATCH HIM.

TEH AMBULANCE CAME AN BROUGHT NARUHODO 2 TEH HOSPITAL 4 SURGREY. COURT ENDD EARLY. BAROK WUZ SUPR DUPR SAD. HE COULDVE HELPD NARUHODO AN HE CUD HAS LIKD BAROK… AT LEAST AS FREND.

NARUHODO ALMOST DEID SO HE WUZ WORRID BOUT COSNEY AN HIS THREAT. TEH ASSASIN MITE COME BAK AN FINISH TEH JOB. HE WUZ WORRID. HE NEEDD 2 GO 2 HOSPITAL AN PROTECT NARUHODO. BUTT 1ST HE HAD TEW GOE TO VORTEX DNA TEL HMI DAT CNSEY WAS ALIV AND TRYD TO KILL NARUHODO! HE RAN AND RAN TEW VORTEX"S WEIRD CLOCK THINGY. HE NEED TOPROTEC HIS LUV!11!111!1 HE RAN RAN RAN AN HE WEN FAST LIEK SONIK HEGDEHOG!11!11!1!1 HE RAN SEW FSAT EVERY1 LUK AN SI HIS RUNN FAST DAT HE BRAEK SOND BARIER. HE GET TO COLK TINGY BUT VORETX INT DER.

DERE WAS A NOET IT SED HEY DERE IF U REED DIS DEN HART VORTEX IS HOSTEGG AND wILL ONLEE BE RELEESED IF BARACK VAN LEEKS TEL HIS SECRT. OMG NO MIDGET SED BROKOLLI AND HE WENT 2 TEL POLIS DAT HART VORTEX WAS CAPTUR BY CSONEY!

DA POLIS ERE DANSIN 2 AL STARE AND WER BEIN STUPID. ONE POLIS NOTICE HIM AND IT WAS MEEK MIKEINS!111OMG!1!1 MEEK SAID OMG IT PROSECUT LUOK GUYES AND EVRY1 INGORD HIM SINSE MEEK MIKEINS WAS SUPR LEAM.

MEEK WAS SUPR ANGREE S HE USE KAMEHAMHA AND BLEW UP HIMSLEF AND ALL POLISE AND POLIS STATUN AND DEN BAROK ULDNT GET HLEP!1!1

* * *

WHAT WILL HAPEN NEXT REED TO FIND OUWT GUYS THX FOR SUPORT IT HELPS ME WIT MY FAM ISUES!1!


	3. BAROK GO 2 HOZPITL

BAROK VAN ZIEKS WAS SUEPR USPET. HIS LYFE WAS SUEPR SAED. HIS CRUSH WAS AT HSOPITAL HART VORTEX WSA HEL HOSTEJ NAD POLCE WER DED CUZ MEEK MIKEIN BLUE UP POLSE STATUN WIT KAMEMEKAMEHAMEMA. WURSE CONSY WAS ALIV AND CAUCE AL DIS SHT. CUL LYF GET ANEE WURST.!1!1?1?1/1/1?1

DEN HE SAW A CREAP KID DAT WAS WHET.

HE RAEN 2WUDZ CUZ IT WUZ KID HE KLID IN CHAP WUN. SO HI HAD 2 GET AWEI.

HE RAN 2 WELL IN FORES AN SAT DOUN TO CACH BREF. DEN DA KID DID SUM RING SHIT AN CLIM OUT UV WEL. BAROK SCREEMD O SHIT AND JUMPED UP FRUM SEET.

DA KID SED Y U KIL ME? I DIN DU ANEETIN 4 U. Y MR. Y? DA KID LUK LIEK HE GUN CRIE.

BROK DIN TRUS KID NAD GOT A DOGE AN TREW AT KID. DA UNIVERSE GIT CUROPT AN POOPCUR FEL OUT UV SKI EVRY2 IN TOWUN WUZ SKREEMN. IT WUZ SUPPER CRAZE.

NO1NU WUT GOE ON. BROK IGNRE PPCOR AN RUN HOSPIT CUZ GHOS DISTRACTE.

WEN BROK DISPER INTU CRUW DA KI NOTIK AN HI SED OH DAM I GIT U 1 DEI U UGLI ALKOHULIK!

BROK WUZ FARE AWEI SO HI DIDN HEER DA KID. HI RUN 2 HOSPIT SO HE KIP HSI KRUS SAF FRUM DA SASSIN ROKEE DA KLIIER AN CONSEE.

HE RUN FATR DEN SANIK & BUMY DA KAT. HE PUS PEEPS OUT UV WEI 2 GI2 HSPITL.

HE GE DER AN HE SEI HE DER TO SEA NARUHOMO. DA NURS SEY K M8 HE IN RUM 420. BROK GO TO DA RUM. HE LUK THRU WINDEW AN SI DA SHERLUK, DAT WIRD GRL WIT PNIK HARE AND EVL SUSTO. SUSTAO WUZ SUPR IKY AN WUZ PETIN NURUHADO HIAR CUZ NRUHADO WUZ IN COMMA.

BROK THOT U FAKR U JUS WAN TO STEEL MI MAN. HE LUK ANGRY. DEN DA PEEPS IN DA RUM SA HMI AN SED HELO. HE WAK IN TRYN 2 LUK LIEK HE LIEK DESE SCUM. BUT NARUHODO WASNT SCUM. HE WAS KAWAI.

HE SED HELO DERE DETECTIV. I CAEM 2 SEA WUT WUZ GOIN ON WIT DI ORIENT DEFENS TURNI. HE WIS DAT HE CULD CAL NARAHADU BI HSI NEAM BUT HI NED 2 KEP DE PERSNA OF EVL PRSCUT UP CUZ HE NED HSI SCARI REPTATUN 2 WURK.

BROK SIT DOUN IN CHAER NEER BED AN SHRLUK STAT ASNK KWESTINZ. HI SED Y DI ARU GET SOT U WER 1 UV OLEE 1Z DERE.

I DUNNO I JUS HER SOT DEN MR ORIET WUZ ON GROWND BLEDIN NUTIN ESLE BRO.

K M8 BUT Y DID NARUHODO GET SOT SED SERLOK HOLMS DER IS NO GUD RESON

WEL I NO SED BROK

WUT SERLKO SED SIPRIZED

WEN I WEN 2 MR BLEECH FUD IMPURM I WEN BATRUM AN SAW CUKNEY MEDGUNAL AN HI SDD DAT HE WULD KLI DA ORINT

OMG!1!11 SED SELRUK Y DIN U TEL MII

WEL I WEN 2 GO C HAT VROTXE 2 TEL HMI BUT DEN DA TRYL WENT ON DEN I WEN AN DEN DER WUZ NOET DAT SED DAT HI WUZ KDINPA BI CUZNI MEDGUNDL SAD BROK

OMG WE NED TO GOE HLEP HMI. SHERLUK SCREMD

U RITE SED EVIL SUSTO.'

K M8Z LES GO SED BROK AN DEY WEN TO CUCKNIZ HOWZ BUT GIT DISTRC CUZ TI WUZ STIL RANIN PPCRN

DEY AT PPCRN 4 BIT B4 DE STRT WLKN GEN 2 GET 2 CUZNI AND SAV VRTEX

DAY CAM 2 MANSUN WER CUZKNEE LIVD AN NOKD ON DR

SUM1 IN HOWZE SED NO1 HOEM BUT BROK DIN FAL 4 TRIK AN KIK DOOR DUWN WIT HIS SMEXY LGE

IT WUZ RKY DA KLR !1!1!1

VBROK PUNS HMI IN FAEC AN DEN KIK HMI IN NUTZ. ROKY SCREMD I HEAT U BTU BROK DIN KER AN RAN USTAR 2 KOSNI. HE REN UPE STAR AND 2 BDERUM WERE COSNI SLEP. wEN HI WEN UP HI SA TOED FRUM MAREO AN HE SED SORI BROK BUTT CLOK GUIZ IN NUDDER CASL.

TOED STARD SMOKIN WID. BROK WAN TO PUNS TOUD BUTT INSTED TOL HMI DAT SMOIN DRUG WUZ BAD AN HE SHULD GET HLEP.

TOED SED K M8 AN DEN WEN TO TERAPI.

BROK DIN NO WUT TO DU SO HI WEN BAK TO HOSPIT 2 REGOOP WIT DI UDDERZ WEN SUDLI HE GOT HIT IN BAK UV HED WIT TIKUP AN HE BKLA OWT.

WUT HAPIN NEXT TIM.!1!?1?1/ RID 2 FIN OWT!1!1!1!

* * *

SOREE 4 IT TAKIN SEW LON! I GUT RITR BLOK!

BTW!11 TNX BARRYLAN 4 LEEVIN REVUU U 1 UV MI IDLZ!1!11!1


End file.
